Talk:Pistol
Fixed some problems... *I don't know if it's the wikia or whoever edited the article before me, but all links lead to pages completely unrelated to the text, there was also a bullet with just a dot in there, and some horrible spelling and grammar mistakes, did what I could but it still needs more facts and game stats. Article Needs... * Picture of someone holding both weapons in 1st person view --President Eden 20:22, 16 November 2008 (UTC) * Video of someone shooting an infected --President Eden 20:22, 16 November 2008 (UTC) * More text - seems too empty to me --President Eden 20:22, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Too much opinion! The article seems full of more opinion than facts at the moment. We need some more solid numbers in it, or it doesn't really seem serious. Also, I think it contradicts itself from the first paragraph (saying it is mainly for support and emergencies) and the last paragraph (saying it should be used often in place of common weapons). If anyone changes this, the article will probably be much more useful. 22:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Suggested Tips When dual wielding, you can reload much faster by starting a reload and then meleeing. Might be something work mentioning. Works the same for lots of guns. 23:16, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Button Mash? It claims at the bottom of the page: : "If you button mash the reload key, it makes the weapon reload faster." Can anyone confirm this? --Five Dog (talk) 23:30, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I dont know how to do this edit correctly but, no he is wrong it changes nothing :Thank you. Removing incorrect information is very helpful. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 21:53, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Glok 17 if this is going to be dual weildable with a simi-auto pistol,how would that work? would the pistol continue semi auto fire,while the glock is going off like a bullet hose? will it be unlimeted ammo? if so,then thered be no point in the smg,or even assualt rifle,as you can grab two of these and be on with it,and will it be like pistols now,were all 4 can pick it up,or will only one be able to? ooooh,so many questions--JoeHanSon 22:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :There is a simple answer that did not even require the sequel to be out yet, and that is that Glock 17s are not fully automatic. The Glock 17 is a semi-automatic weapon firing from a locked breech. Atypicaloracle 09:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: No firing pins. (Under "Notes") There's a section under "notes" stating that both pistols (the 1911A1 .45ACP and the P220 in L4D2) don't have firing pins. Since the P220 is kind of a "Franken-SIG", there's a possibility. But if that comment was referring to the hammer having no firing pin, it's supposed to be like that. The 1911's firing pin is housed inside of the actual slide and not on the hammer itself. I'm assuming the Franken-SIG is the same way, as you can see the firing pin housed within the slide on the wiki's pictures. 21:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Shashka Disambiguation? So, "Pistol" redirects to "M1911 Pistol"; Should it be left like that? Or would a disambiguation page be better? Because you know... since it would link to only two articles, it may be kind of unnecessary. DeathBlade182 03:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Done. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:56, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Magnum Now that we have this as a disambiguation, do we want to include the Magnum Pistol? Imperialscouts 14:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Limbs n Stuff Found this in the Notes section: "The Pistols, as well as the Submachine Gun, are the only firearms in the game that cannot sever limbs or explode Infected heads." Can someone confirm this? Because it has been stated that when using the "leg chopper" technique with the Sub gun, you are able to "sever" an infected's leg off in two-three shots. I dont want to edit it since I cant confirm it right now, thanks Undead 42 23:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect trivia After making some edits to the "notes" section I was inexplicably banned from editing this page, for "disruptive behavior" (thank you admin), and my removal of an incorrect statement was undone ---"The world model of the Pistol shows the hammer in the resting, non-cocked position which would not allow the pistol to fire, while the player model shows it in cocked position, since the 1911A1 series is a single action only type of pistol, but the player always pulls back the hammer when taking them out."--- I know this for a fact to be wrong, I own a 1911. If somebody would remove this, I would appreciate it. Thedeerhunter 05:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC)